Touched By An Angel
by PrincezzShell101
Summary: A collection of one-shots between our favourite Archangel and hunter. Pairing is Sam/Gabriel. Sabriel! Wing!kink! Wing!fic!
1. Touched By An Angel, Holy Crap!

_**Here's a Sabriel one-shot I came up with a couple days ago.**_

_**Hope you like it :D**_

* * *

Sam groaned, turning over and hiding his head under the pillow as Dean's snores intensified in volume. His muscles ached and his skull was hammering in pain, the loud noise emitting from his brother didn't help either.

They had gotten back from a hunt just about an hour ago, a Wendigo on the outskirts of Rocky Ridge, Ohio. Easy to find but not that easy to kill. Both he and Dean had gotten quite a beating but in the end Sam had managed to push it over a cliff where it was crushed by rocks.

By the time they made it back to the motel they were both exhausted, Dean hitting the hay first while Sam took a shower. A good few minutes later Sam came out from the shower to find Dean fast asleep. His snores were quiet then but as time progressed they had gotten louder.

Right now, trying to block out the loud sounds echoing around the motel room was not what Sam had expected his night to be like. He has at least expected some peace and quiet. Just a little bit. Was that too much to ask?

"Seems like it kiddo."

Sam jumped, his training instantly kicking in, automatically grabbing the gun from under the pillow and pointing it in front of him.

"Whoa there Sammy boy it's only me, don't blow my head off," Gabriel chuckled, holding his hands up in defence.

Sam sighed, lowering the gun and putting it back under his pillow. "What are you doing here, Gabe?"

"Nothing much, just going around giving douchewads their just deserts," he shrugged. "Well, until I heard your oh so loud thoughts."

Sam's eyes narrowed. "You can read my thoughts?"

He would have never imagined that Gabriel could read minds let alone hear thoughts, even if he was an archangel. It was also really weird that out of all the people in the world Gabriel chose to listen to his.

"Of course I can kid, how else do you think I go about doing my job. Eavesdropping on other people's thoughts is the main key to business." He pulled a snicker's bar out of his pocket and began to unwrap it.

"Uhhh okay… but what are you doing here?" Sam lay back down, rubbing his head which had now begun to hammer even harder. "I'm trying to sleep."

"Ahhh but that's the answer to your question already." He took a bite of the snicker's chewing slowly. "You're trying to sleep, no help from this big fellow." He pointed to Dean who was snoring louder than before. "I came to help you out, shut up your douche of a brother so you can sleep… pretty sweet huh?" He smirked.

Sam chuckled. "As good as that sounds, Gabe, I think I'll pass. Dean's pretty tired. I wouldn't want to wake him. Plus he'd probably shoot you."

"Awww you're no fun," Gabriel pouted, finishing his snicker's bar and making the wrapper disappear with a snap of his fingers.

"Yeah, well you're no fun right now either. I need to sleep," Sam groaned, closing his eyes.

A flutter of wings and Sam felt something warm press against his body. He opened his eyes to see Gabriel lying down next to him, his eyes closed.

"Gabe, what are you doing?" He asked, looking at the archangel curiously.

Gabriel either didn't hear him or just didn't want to. He just continued to lay there, the only sound being his soft breathing.

Sam sighed, closing his eyes again, trying to ignore that there was an archangel lying right next to him. He shivered when something soft and feathery touched his face, shifting slightly.

"Is that uncomfortable kiddo?" Sam turned to Gabriel who had his eyes open, a slight smirk on his face.

"No not really… what is that?" He shivered again when he felt the same feeling on his chest, like there was something soft ticking his skin.

Gabriel just grinned and stretched his arms. "You'll see Sammy."

Sam was about to ask what the hell Gabriel meant when he suddenly felt something warm enclose around his body. Goosebumps made their way up and down his arms and legs as whatever it was curled around him, creating a feeling somewhat mixed between warmth and security.

Gabriel lightly chuckled as he felt Sam's body stiffen. He wrapped his wings tighter around Sam's tense form, being sure to enclose his whole body. He had never released his wings around a human before, it felt… nice. He could literally feel Sam's emotions, not to mention he could hear Sam's thoughts clearer. It was like they were connected by an invisible bond. It truly was an incredible feeling, something he hadn't experienced before.

Sam let out a contented sigh and snuggled in closer to the soft feathery embrace. He had no idea what they were but whatever it was, it felt amazing. He closed his eyes and let his body relax, the warmth flooding through him, calming him in ways unimaginable. The snoring from his brother began to grow quieter till it was barely a whisper and the hammering pain in his skull lessening down till there was none left.

Gabriel smiled as Sam's body eased into his feathers, letting out a sigh and closing his eyes also. He let his wings curl around the human tighter and his grace flow through the invisible bond, easing all the human's ailments as sleep took over both of them.

* * *

_**The Next Morning**_

Sam groaned, opening his eyes and blinking. He slowly sat up, freezing when he heard a moan coming from beside him. He turned to see Gabriel lying on his side, clutching something invisible to the human eye.

"Gabe?" He whispered, making sure to be quiet as to not wake his brother. If Dean woke up to see this he would flip.

"Mmmmm," Gabriel moaned, shifting his body to the right so he was curled up near the edge of the bed, hand still gripping something that Sam had no clue as to what it was.

"Gabriel." Sam said this a little louder, though not too loud.

"Mmmm… huh?" Gabriel opened his eyes, the usually bright amber eyes were now golden brown, tiny specks of emerald in the centre of the pupil.

"Gabriel, what are you doing here?" He asked, ruffling his hair and stifling a yawn.

"Huh… Sam?" Gabriel's eyes focused on the human above him, widening when he realized exactly who the human was.

"Yeah, it's me… What are you doing here?" He asked again, narrowing his eyes at the confused archangel lying in his bed.

Gabriel sat up, wincing when his wings cracked, bringing his hand up to straighten the twisted feathers. "I-I don't know... what do you remember?"

"I don't know, I remember trying to sleep but Dean's snoring kept me awake. Then you showed up, we talked for a while I guess, and then… I'm not sure. I felt something warm soothing my body… like it was reaching into me…" Sam rubbed his forehead. "I don't know man, it was really weird."

Gabriel raised an eyebrow, his forehead creasing. "What do you mean 'reaching into you'?"

"Look, I don't know okay." He huffed and ran a hand over his face. "All I know is that it felt nice… like warmth spreading through me. It was incredible, really."

"Like an angel's wings?"

Sam's eyebrows rose. "What?" He said, confusion etched across his face. Uh… I guess... if that was possible."

"Oh boy," Gabriel groaned, shaking his head. "I didn't… I couldn't of… what was I _thinking_!"

"Gabe, what are you talking about?" Sam asked, still confused about this whole situation.

Gabriel sighed, running a hand through his hair. "You don't remember what happened last night do you?"

"No I don't Gabe, so if you know anything, please, enlighten me!" Sam didn't mean for it to come out that loud but it did, eyes growing wide in panic as he looked over at his brother. Dean moaned softly from the other side of the room but thankfully didn't wake. Sam sighed in relief… that was a close call.

Gabriel smirked. "Close call Sammy, you might want to keep your voice down." He stretched his wings out, closing his eyes and moaning in pleasure as they spread across the room, no longer feeling cramped.

Sam quirked a brow curiously. "What are you doing?"

Gabriel snapped his eyes open, a look of fear crossing his face for a second before it was covered by a grin. "Nothing… what are you talking about?"

Sam shook his head. "Oh no, you were doing something all right. What was that thing going on there… and why did I wake up with you in my bed? What the hell is going on!" He growled.

"Whoa, easy on the questions there Sammy," he chuckled, his wings flaring. "Let's slow down here, okay? First question. What was I doing in your bed?" His face turned serious. For once he wasn't kidding around. "I was trying to help you, Sam."

Sam frowned, seeing that Gabriel was being serious. "What do you mean you were helping me?"

Gabriel sighed. "You were tired Sammy. Your brother sure as hell wasn't going to help you, so I thought I might as well give it a shot."

Sam eyes narrowed. "Okay, like how?"

"It's complicated," he groaned.

"How did you do it Gabe?"

Gabriel stared into Sam's hard, non-budging eyes and gave in. "Fine. It was my wings, okay!" He said, throwing his hands up in defeat.

Sam gasped. "Your… wings?"

"Yes, my wings… are you happy now?" He huffed, his shoulders slumping.

"C-Can I… see them?"

Gabriel looked up to see Sam's curious eyes, letting out a snorted chuckle. "That's the thing kiddo, you can't."

"Why not?" Sam asked, frowning slightly.

"It's an angel thing really." He shrugged. "Humans can't see our wings, just the shadows. It's just the way of things. I can't tell you why, sorry." He gave Sam an innocent look, his head tilted to the side.

Sam laughed at the look on Gabriel's face, instantly reminding him of Cas's adorable head tilt. But somehow Gabriel's was cuter… wait, what was he saying? Did he just call Gabriel _cute_?

Gabriel snorted as he read Sam's thoughts. "You think I'm cute, huh?" He wriggled his eyebrows.

"No… it's just the look on your face… it reminds me of the look Cas gives when he's confused." Sam blushed as Gabriel's eyes probed him.

Gabriel waved it off. "Of course… why would you think I was cute?" He chuckled to himself. "Of course you wouldn't, what am I thinking?"

Sam felt his cheeks redden more as Gabriel's flustered look tore through him, the warmth rushing to his face, his jeans tightening…

Whoa, what the hell? What was going on?

Gabriel tilted his head a little at the blush on Sam's cheeks, smirking. "Got a problem Sammy?"

Sam's eyes widened and he looked down to the ground, cursing himself for his strange behaviour. What the hell was happening to him?

"You still want to see my wings?"

At that statement Sam's head snapped up, his eyes somewhat sparkling. "Yeah." He cleared his throat. "I mean… if you want to…" He blushed again at his eagerness.

Gabriel grinned and stood up, closing his eyes and letting out a slow breath. "Okay. This might not work, but bear with me kiddo," he chuckled.

Sam nodded, his eyes fixed on Gabriel's still, non-moving form. He watched Gabriel breath in, his chest rising then falling slowly as he closed his eyes. Sam's eyes widened when six wings materialised, sprouting from Gabriel's shoulders and spreading out wide at his sides.

Gabriel opened his eyes, smirking as he took in Sam's wide eyes and big grin. It had worked. Sam could actually see them. His smirk widened as he thought of how much pride filled his grace at that moment. This was the first time anyone apart from his brothers and sisters had seen his wings in their true form… and it felt amazing.

Sam gasped at the magnificent sight before him. Coming out of Gabriel's shoulders were six huge golden wings, the feathers flared so that they were reaching all the way across the motel room. Apart from the gold there were mixes of honey brown and silver in the feathers making them look like a bird's, though this way more beautiful than any bird's wings he had ever seen.

"You like 'em?" He asked, ruffling his feathers so they touched both walls and the ceiling of the room.

Sam couldn't speak. He just kept staring at the heavenly sight in front of him, captivated. It was like nothing he had ever seen. It was one of the most amazing things he had ever come across, and he had come across a lot of amazing things in his time.

"Do you want to touch 'em?"

At this Sam's eyes snapped away from the wings and moved to Gabriel's face, whose lips were formed into a smirk. "Uh yeah… if it's okay with you."

"Okay, come here kiddo," he chuckled, motioning Sam forward.

Sam gulped, getting up off the bed and walking up to Gabriel until he was standing directly in front of him. He slowly reached his hand out to the nearest wing, gently bringing his hand down to stroke the soft golden feathers. He gasped when the same warmth he had felt last night rushed through him, making his body tingle from his head all the way down to the tips of his toes.

Gabriel out a soft purr when Sam's hand stroked his feathers, letting his wings down further so Sam could reach them more easily. He couldn't stop the louder moan escaping his lips as Sam quickened in his strokes, arching his head back and letting his knees give way as he collapsed to the floor.

"Whoa… Gabe are you alright?" Sam said, quickly releasing his hand from the fistful of feathers and dropping to his knees also. "Did that hurt or something?"

Gabriel chuckled. "No Sammy, quite the opposite actually," he smirked, bringing one of his wings down so it was in front of Sam's face. "Could you… do it again?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at Gabriel's weird behaviour, shrugging as he brought his hand up to the wing and started to rub it. Almost instantly Gabriel dropped his head, a low sound much like a purr escaping his lips. Sam couldn't help but chuckle, moving his hand up 'till he was rubbing the feathers near the shoulder blades, digging in deeper and closing his eyes as more warmth flooded through him.

* * *

That was how Dean found them, waking up and swearing loudly, nearly blowing Gabriel's head off with his gun. Sam just laughed as his brother and Gabriel argued, watching Gabriel's wings which were flaring or puffing up every time Dean called him douchewad or feather brain.

"Oh c'mon Dean-o! I was just having a chat with Sammy here, no harm done," Gabriel chuckled.

"No harm done? It looked like you were molesting my brother!" Dean yelled, letting his gun go off, hitting Gabriel square in the chest.

Gabriel shrugged as the bullet wound healed, leaving a hole in his shirt. "Awww man, this was my favourite shirt too," he pouted.

Dean growled, cocking his gun more to the left.

Sam's eyes widened as he saw where Dean was aiming the gun, oblivious to the fact that it was pointing straight at Gabriel's wings. He cried out and lunged for his brother, knocking the gun out of his hand as both of them rolled onto the floor.

"What the hell Sammy!" Dean growled, elbowing Sam in the ribs and getting up. "What the hell is your problem, huh!"

Sam growled, getting up on his own feet and shooting Dean a death glare. "You were going to shoot his wings, Dean."

"What!" Dean yelled, exasperated. 'What the hell do you mean 'I was going to shoot his wings'!"

Gabriel took in the scene in front of him and chuckled, ruffling his feathers out 'till the tip of one of them brushed against Dean's face. He laughed when Dean jumped, letting out a loud yell and slapping away his feather.

"W-What the hell was that!" He yelled, touching his cheek where he had just felt something soft and feathery brush across his skin.

Sam couldn't help but smirk. "That's Gabriel's wings, Dean."

"W-What?" The colour in Dean's face drained, his eyes widening. "T-That's not possible… you're kidding me."

Gabriel shook his head, grinning. "Afraid not big boy, you just witnessed the… touch of an angel," he winked.

Dean gulped, looking between Sam and Gabriel before cursing loudly and rushing out of the motel room. The sound of the Impala's tires screeching was heard only a second later.

Sam and Gabriel laughed their heads off as the Impala's engine died away, Gabriel's wings shaking in laughter as Sam clutched his sides.

"That was hilarious! Did… you… see his face… when you said 'touched by an angel?" Sam laughed, trying to catch his breath.

"Yep… it was like he saw a ghost," Gabriel chuckled.

"Or an angel," pointed out Sam.

Gabriel laughed, his wings furling back in his shoulders as he collapsed on the bed. "Oh yeah... being touched by an angel is some serious stuff."

Sam raised an eyebrow. "How so?" He asked curiously, sitting on the bed next to Gabriel.

Gabriel shrugged. "When you're touched by an angel's wings it somehow enhances your ability to see them. Let's just say Cassie will be pretty darn surprised the next time he pops around for a visit."

Sam eyes widened as Gabriel laughed at his expression. "You mean…?"

"Yep. Cassie's wings are gonna be really see-able, well for Dean-o that is."

"Wait... only Dean will be able to see them?" Sam asked, confused.

"Afraid so, kiddo. An angel can only show their wing's true form around their human. It's just the way it goes," he shrugged.

Sam felt his eyes bulge out of his head…

Gabriel was… his guardian angel?

What the hell?

Gabriel chuckled, flaring his wings out and wrapping them around Sam. "You're mine Sammy," he winked. "All mine."

* * *

_**What do you think?**_

_**Like?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**Please review and tell me what you thought, it would be mcuh appreciated! ****:D**_

_**Also I've been thinking of making another one continuing from this one when Dean see's Cas's wings, let me know if you want me to ^.^**_


	2. Feather Dust? Angel Dust? Sabriel Dust!

_**I've decided to make this a collection of one-shots instead of just one. I just had the need to write more wing!fics! I think it's slowly becoming an addiction lol**_

_**This may be a little more sexual and has more wing!kink! than the last chapter so I changed the rating to M. Apart from that it's the same cute Sabriel you all love!**_

_**Anyway, I hope yo****u enjoy! :D**_

* * *

Sam yawned, stretching his muscles. The sun shone through the motel window casting a bright glare directly in his eyes, making him squint at the light. He blinked a couple times, clearing the specks that were in his vision, turning over on his side and smiling at his partner.

Gabriel was lying on his stomach. His six golden, silver and honey coloured wings were stretched out over the bed and hanging over the sides, touching the floor. The light from the window reflected on his wings, giving them a fluorescent bronze coloured glow that melted Sam's eyes on sight.

Sam smiled, bringing a hand to stroke his angel's cheek. It had been 6 months since Gabriel had revealed his wing's true form, and they had been growing closer and closer ever since. Gabriel always seemed to want a wing massage, and nearly every time it leaded to sex... okay, more like every time.

Dean had broken the news that he and Castiel were officially together as well, only a couple months ago. No one was surprised about that, really. They were always just so tense around each other, eye fucking at nearly every moment. Anyone who could see their behaviour when together could instantly tell it was bound to happen sooner or later.

Sam's thoughts were startled as he felt movement underneath him. His eyes flicked over to Gabriel's feathers which were slowly puffing up, curling at the tips. He grinned as his angel's eyes opened. Soft amber eyes looked up at him, their pupils glowing brightly.

"Mornin' Sammy," Gabriel smiled, stifling a yawn as he shook out his feathers, one of them hitting Sam in the face by accident. "Sorry about that, wings aren't that cooperative in the mornings," he chuckled.

"It's okay, I wouldn't imagine it to be easy controlling six extra limbs anyway," Sam smiled, bending his head down to place a gentle kiss on his angel's lips.

Gabriel let out a soft laugh. "You're right about that kiddo. Having these big things can get pretty annoying, especially when you're in a crowded room and they get cramped up."

"That hasn't happened here though, right?" asked Sam, a little bit worried. "Because if you ever get uncomfortable-"

"Sammy, it's okay," Gabriel cut off Sam with a warm smile. "My wings are perfectly fine here." He stretched his wings out and curled them around Sam, sending over some reassuring grace to show his human it was okay.

Sam smiled, shivering a little as his angel's grace flowed through his body, radiating warmth inside him. He grabbed hold of one of the wings curled around him and began rubbing small relaxing circles in the golden feathers, moaning softly as more warmth flowed through his angel's grace into his fingertips and through his body.

Gabriel closed his eyes, purring low in his throat as Sam's fingers worked magic on his wings, the feathers ruffling and puffing up in pleasure. He moaned loudly, the purr in his throat breaking through the surface as Sam's small circular motions turned into deep strokes, fingers dragging themselves down his feathers.

At the sound of his angel's moans Sam grinned, taking his other hand and grabbing onto another wing, dragging his hand through the feathers, digging his fingers deep in their depths and rubbing the feathers heatedly 'till he could feel the bone beneath the feathery mass.

Gabriel drew in a breath, letting it out almost instantly in a heavy pant as Sam's fingers rubbed through his feathers, the tips of the hunter's fingers touching the bone that connected his wings to his shoulders. He couldn't stop the loud yell of pleasure as those fingers began to stroke the bone in his wings, fingers tracing the bone lines all the way to the tips of his wings.

Sam could feel the pleasure that coursed through his angel's grace, all that pleasure flowing through their bond and into his body. Before he knew it he was panting himself, letting out a loud moan every time a new burst of pleasure racked through his angel's grace and into his own body.

"S-Sammy. Oh god," Gabriel gasped, fingers digging into the hunter's back as wave after wave of pleasure washed over his grace. In a second he had the hunter flipped onto his back, straddling his hips and covering Sam's mouth with his own.

Sam was took by surprise when Gabriel flipped him over and straddled his hips, but smirked when he saw the huge mischievous grin on his angel's face before their lips crashed together. He flicked his tongue in between Gabriel's teeth, both tongues clashing and lips moulding together as the kiss deepened, fingers still dragging down his angel's feathers.

Gabriel moaned, rubbing his tongue against Sam's and bucking his hips up as the hunter's fingers nestled themselves in his feathers, dragging themselves up and down the feathers at the same time as digging in and smoothing them out. He suddenly had an idea, smirking as he moved one of his free wings onto Sam's chest, the feathers travelling slowly and teasingly downwards 'till they brushed the hunter's thighs.

Sam shivered, breath catching in his throat as Gabriel's feathers brushed down his skin. He grabbed onto the bed sheets, squeezing them tightly as Gabriel's feathers brushed up and down his thigh, becoming way closer to his lower region. He couldn't help but cry out, gripping the sheets tighter as the feathers brushed down the length of his dick, a shudder making its way down his body as the feathers continued to brush up and down in somewhat of a teasing manner.

Gabriel couldn't help but chuckle at Sam's reaction, curling his feathers around the hunter's length, still continuing to softly brush up and down causing Sam to cry out again, this time even louder. The sounds of pleasure coming from his human drove him to go even further, wrapping his arms around the hunter's waist and hoisting him up 'till they were straddling each other. He moved his wings so they were encircling him and his human in a golden cocoon of feathers, cupping the hunter's face in his hands as he continued to attack Sam's lips passionately, tongues rolling together and saliva mixing in a kiss full of lust and desire.

Sam moaned into the kiss, relishing in the sweet taste of chocolate and cinnamon that was Gabriel. He thrust his hips, catching the angel by surprise and grinning as a sound somewhat mixed between shock and pleasure came from Gabriel's lips.

"Playing dirty are we now, kiddo?" Gabriel smirked, quirking an eyebrow.

"You tell me," replied Sam playfully, bucking his hips again causing Gabriel yelp, digging his finger into the hunter's shoulder bones, gasping for breath from the pleasure that was coursing through his grace.

"Oh you wanna play that game now, do you?" Gabriel gasped, regaining his breath and giving his human a pure mischievous smirk.

"Hells yeah!" Sam grinned, grabbing a fistful of golden feathers and massaging them in between his fingers, grinning even wider as his angel's wings ruffled, puffing up almost instantly.

"Oh Sammy, that was a really bad idea." Gabriel's eyes glinted with lust, the pupils dilating and their amber depths taking on a honey coloured hue.

Sam gulped, completely aware that he had just awoken the full horniness of his angel. Before he could comprehend what was happening Gabriel had moved down to his legs. Next moment a wave of extreme pleasure flooded through him as he felt his angel's mouth consuming him, tongue stroking up and down making him let out a loud moan, eyes clamping shut and fingers digging into Gabriel's feathers.

Gabriel moaned as Sam's finger dug into his feathers, wrapping his tongue around Sam's dick and sucking softly. He gasped when Sam bucked his hips, the hunter's cock travelling more deeper down his throat.

Sam's senses were over ridden with pleasure at his angel's mouth wrapped around his length, shuddering and letting out a cry as Gabriel's tongue encircled the tip, beginning to suck on it causing the hunter's head to swim and body to burst in pleasure. He could feel himself coming closer and closer to the urge of release but held it down, wanting this pleasure to last even longer.

Gabriel could sense that the hunter was close to coming through their bond, eyes glinting in mischief as the trickster of him came out to play. He drew back and released Sam's length, almost bursting out in laughter at the look on his human's face.

"Don't worry big boy, I'm not done yet," he chuckled, smirking at the relief that seemed to pass over the hunter's face. He shook his wings out, almost instantly feeling embarrassed as specks of golden dust fell from his feathers and onto the bed sheets.

"What was that?" asked Sam, looking curiously at his angel's face which had taken on a bright pink blush, clearly embarrassed.

"It's uh… just some feather dust. Angels usually shed it when their grace gets too worked up." He looked away, blushing even more as Sam continued to stare at him curiously.

"So, basically it's like an orgasm but for an angel," said Sam, wanting to laugh at the pure innocently embarrassed look on his angel's face.

Gabriel sighed, looking up at Sam but dropping his head again when he saw the funny grin on the hunter's face. "Sorry Sammy, that usually never happens," he murmured.

Sam instantly felt sorry for embarrassing Gabriel even more, the grin vanishing from his face as he took his angel in his arms, stroking Gabriel's feathers softly and shushing him. "It's okay, Gabe; it wasn't your fault," he reassured.

Gabriel looked up at Sam, still feeling slightly awkward and ashamed. Though as soon as he met those deep hazel eyes all those feelings seemed to wash away, his grace warming and heart fluttering in his chest. Before he knew it his old trickster side was back, ready to play once again.

"Whatever you say, Sammy boy. Now are you ready to get blown away?" He smirked, trailing a finger down Sam's chest to his groin.

Sam gasped as Gabriel's hand travelled down, gently stroking his length. "So I'm guessing you're over the embarrassment now?" He breathed, trying to keep calm as Gabriel traced his finger all the way to the tip.

Gabriel didn't even answer, wriggling his eyebrows seductively and flipping Sam over so he was lying on his back, once again straddling the hunter's hips.

"I'm guessing that's a yes then," Sam chuckled, grabbing onto the bed sheets and panting heavily as Gabriel rocked his hips, their cocks rubbing together causing bubbles of pleasure to burst inside of him.

"You're getting better at this Sammy," Gabriel smirked, bucking his hips and relishing in the loud moan that emitted from his human. "Enjoying yourself there kiddo?" He laughed.

"Well, I'm not sure," teased Sam, a playful grin forming on his lips. "I mean, the friction's good but maybe a little more… _OH GOD_!" A hard cant of the hips cut Sam's words off, pleasure shooting though his body in waves.

Gabriel chuckled and rocked his hips forward harder, gaining speed and friction between their two heated bodies. "I'm sorry Sammy, but I couldn't quite catch that," he smirked.

"You… d-dick," gasped Sam, moaning and arching his back as Gabriel hit a super sensitive spot, the head of the angel's dick dragging over the layer of his foreskin. He could feel himself coming, this time he knew it couldn't be stopped. He let out a loud pleasurable cry, his fingers dragging themselves down his angel's feathers as sweet release took a hold, both him and Gabriel panting as the orgasm rocked both their bodies. Golden coloured dust drops shook themselves free from Gabriel's feathers again, same time as Sam came, cum painting both his and Gabriel's stomach.

"That… was… incredible," Sam gasped, falling back onto the bed, sweat glistening his body and chest rising and falling in a fast paced rhythm.

"Got that right kiddo," breathed Gabriel, falling back himself. His golden wings were puffed up, glowing brightly as silver and honey coloured streaks ran river like patterns through the feathers.

"We should so totally do that again," said Sam, smiling widely at his angel and entwining their fingers together.

"Hells yeah! Tonight I'm going to_ rock_ your world!" Gabriel grinned, winking seductively at the hunter lying beside him.

"Looking forward to it," said Sam, laying his head on Gabriel's chest. "Though there is one thing," he chuckled.

"What's that?" asked Gabriel cockily, looking down at Sam's smirking face resting on his chest.

Sam grinned, grabbing a fistful of golden feathers in his hand, rubbing smooth circles in them. "This time I'm on top," he laughed, giving the feathers a tight squeeze causing Gabriel to yelp.

Gabriel couldn't help but snicker quietly to himself.

Boy had he taught that kid well.

* * *

_**So what do you think?**_

_**Like?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**Please do review, I just love to hear all your comments, they make me so happy and I truly do appreciate the support! ^.^**_

_**Also I am making 'Angel Of Mine' a collection of one-shots also so I'll be updating that too, so you can get your supply of yummy Destiel goodness as well!**_

_**Well that's all. I hope you enjoyed it and again, please review! I know it sounds like I'm begging but I'm not. I just really love to hear your thoughts. Also if you have any ideas of what our couples can get up to please do share your ideas, since they are always welcome and very much appreciated! XD**_


	3. An Angel's Tears

_**This will be a little bit of a mix between Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort/Romance. I have no clue, but the plot bunny in my head came up with it last night and has been pestering me to write this.**_

_**..so here goes.**_

_**I know it's darker and more less smutty than usual but blame the plot bunny, not me.**_

* * *

Sam growled, backing up slowly as the stalking figure approached him, black demonic eyes flashing and evil smile glistening with malice. In its hand was an angel blade, a sure way to make sure no heroic archangel could save the day.

...or so the demon thought.

"What do you want?" Sam snarled, teeth baring at the demon who simply smirked, twirling the angel blade in his hands.

"Your guts sprawled over the pavement, Winchester," it snapped back, raising up its free hand and twisting it to the side causing Sam's body to spasm, gasping and coughing with blood dripping from his lips.

Sam groaned and clutched his stomach, knees buckling from underneath him, wheezing for breath as blood pooled in his throat. He coughed again, blood splattering on the pavement. He closed his eyes, hissing in pain.

"What, no witty comments?" The demon teased, flicking its hand and sending Sam flying backwards, slamming into the wall behind him.

Sam coughed harshly, running a hand over his ribs and whimpering when a searing white hot pain shot through them. They were definitely broken, no doubt about it.

The demon just laughed, advancing forward with the angel blade raised. It was too easy to corner the Winchester. Sam had been wandering down the dank alleyway weapon-less, coming back from the store with a bag of food, a perfect time for the demon to attack and have the upper hand. It chuckled mercifully as its mind ran dark, filled with sick thoughts of torture. It was going to finish off Samuel Winchester for good, it would make sure of that.

Sam looked up just in time to see the demon's foot raised above him before it slammed into his face, breaking his nose and knocking his head back causing his skull to smash against the concrete wall behind him.

After that, all he could remember were harsh blows hitting him continuously, breaking bones and shedding new blood. He tried to fight back but it was completely useless, he was too weak. Sooner or later he gave into the pain, body slumping in defeat as he gave up the fight.

...maybe just the fight of his life.

* * *

Gabriel was lounging around on a beach somewhere in Hawaii when he felt it; a harsh pull on his grace that ran waves of fear through him. Soon the pull was more consistent, and he gasped as his grace filled with fiery agony. The only time he felt that was when Sam was hurt, though this pain was way stronger than that. The only way an angel could feel that type of pain was if...

He shook his head. It wasn't possible. Sam was one of the most top hunters in the world; he could look after himself. There was no way in _heaven _that he could be dead.

He didn't want to take my chances. With one last sip of his tequila he closed his eyes to try and find Sam's presence through their grace-soul bond. When he finally traced it, it was faint, but it was still there.

That meant that he only had a limited amount of time. A limited amount of time to get there. A limited amount of time before Sam was dead. Forever.

With Sam's location imprinted in his mind he flared out his wings and took off, the pain in his grace growing more and more stronger. He could only hope that he would make it there in time. If he didn't and Sam died, he wouldn't be able to live with himself.

* * *

Sam wasn't sure how long it had been going on for, but soon he could feel all his senses failing him. He could feel his body going numb, breathing fading with every blow that he took to the lungs. He was sure both his lungs were punctured and ribs were shattered. He could feel the blood pooling in his lungs; soon he couldn't breath, choking on his own blood.

The demon laughed at the young Winchester's whimper of pain, kicking at Sam's ribs harshly and relishing in the snap of bones that followed. Another few kicks to the ribs had Sam crying out in pain, the demon cackling and continuing to lay kick upon kick to the young Winchester's body.

"Everyone says you're the strongest hunter there is, that you can kill off a dozen of our kind in one fight," the demon snorted, punching Sam in the stomach causing him to groan and curl up inwardly, tears of pain running down the sides of his face.

"Are you crying?" The demon laughed, kneeling down so he was face to face with Sam, lifting up Sam's face roughly. "Oh boy, you are," it chuckled, slamming Sam's head back into the pavement forcefully. "You're not a hunter, you're just a big baby."

Sam amazingly managed to pull off a smirk, spitting blood in the demon's face. "I might be a baby, but at least I'm not a lousy fucked up demon. Does your boss even reward you for your efforts... or are you just his bitch?" Sam chuckled, wincing at the pain in his ribs.

The demon snarled, raising its hand with the angel blade in it, bringing it down on Sam's ribs, wedging the blade in between the broken bones. "No one dares talk to me like that!" It growled, pushing the blade in deeper causing Sam to scream in agony, tears clouding in his eyes.

Gabriel picked that exact moment to appear, materializing behind the demon who was kneeling down beside Sam and grinning evilly. His eyes widened fearfully when he saw the blade wedged in the hunter's side, wings quivering when he saw blood pooling on the pavement around the hunter.

"Oi!" He yelled, fire burning in his amber eyes. His wings curled inwards, the tips of the feathers sharpening like daggers. The normal golden feathers took on a shade of deep dark chocolate brown, all bright vibrant colours in their depths diminishing, apart from the silver streaks which were now pulsing waves through the feathers.

The demon turned around, eyes flashing black and evil smile falling when it saw the outstretched wings behind Gabriel's back. It let go of the blade and stood up, starting to back away but yelped when Gabriel disappeared. Turning around, the demon felt a tap on his shoulder from behind him.

Gabriel's eyes were dark and without emotion as he put a hand on the demon's forehead, face stone cold as the demon screamed and bright orange light lit up underneath its skin, bones glowing white and hot, before dropping to the ground dead.

With a look of disgust and a hard kick to the dead demon's ribs Gabriel turned around, haunted eyes instantly falling on Sam's bloodied, limp and broken body lying in front of him. He rushed forward towards the hunter, collapsing by his side, wings slumping to the ground and head bowed low.

"Sam?" He whispered, voice cracked as he ran a hand over the young Winchester's face. There were bruises and scratches littering the hunter's face, clotted blood in his hair, and his nose was bent at an unnatural angle. Most likely it was broken. His shirt and jacket were soaked with blood, jeans ripped and teared showing more cuts and bruises. Overall the hunter was in bad shape... really bad shape.

Sam strained his hearing, eyes squinting open to see his angel kneeling beside him, eyes clouded with fear and face filled with worry, something that was extremely rare for Gabriel.

"Thank god kid, don't scare me like that," said Gabriel, trying to sound cheerful like his normal self, though you could tell it wasn't all there.

Sam smiled a little before crying out and biting his lips when his rib bones moved with his intake of breath, a sharp splinter of bone poking his lung causing him to cough, blood staining his teeth and dribbling from between his lips.

Gabriel winced, body growing numb when he saw Sam cough blood, his grace coiling when he sensed that the injuries on Sam's outside weren't the only injuries he had sustained. He gently lifted up Sam's shirt, biting back a gasp as he saw the bruising on the hunter's ribs, bones pressing against the skin so they were see-able underneath the flesh. There was a clear clean stab wound in Sam's stomach from the angel blade as well, the blade still sticking out of the sensitive flesh and blood beginning to pool, running rivers down his skin.

"Sammy." Gabriel looked into Sam's pain filled hazel orbs, wings trembling. "I have to take the blade out. If I don't it's going to kill you," he said, voice shaking. He knew what an angel blade could do to a human once stabbed. The only surviving human with a wound like that had 6 archangels to heal them at the time. Right now he was the only one with Sam, and as much as it pained him to say it... one archangel was not enough to heal such a wound.

Sam nodded, whimpering as Gabriel's hand grabbed the angel blade, jostling the open wound. He hissed in a pained breath when Gabriel slowly slid the blade out of the skin, crying out when the sharp tip grazed his sensitive flesh. With one last tug the blade was out, clattering to the floor, though the wound bled out heavily, blood beginning to drip down his skin and onto the pavement.

"Gabriel," he gasped, breathing ragged and strained, eyes glazing over with pain. He raised a hand, reaching out for his angel, who took Sam's hand in his and gripped it tightly. "I'm... going to die... aren't I?"

Gabriel shook his head, tears gathering in his eyes. His wings quivered, turning deep golden brown, a reaction to all the feelings rushing wildly through his grace. "No you're not kiddo. You're going to make it, okay? You're going to be okay," he choked, gripping the hunter's hand even tighter, much like a lifeline.

Sam chuckled, hissing when another splintered rib poked his lung. He could feel blood pooling around him, soaking his jeans and shirt and making the clothing start sticking to his body. He shivered. "Don't lie to me Gabe... we both... know... I'm not gonna... make it," he coughed, blood flying from his lips. His breath was fading, his lungs failing him. He knew he didn't have much time left. With all these injuries he was surprised he had lasted_ this_ long.

Gabriel let out a choked sob, hands shaking in Sam's grip. He knew Sam wasn't going to pull through. Death was inevitable; there was no way to stop it. Even now the hunter was having trouble breathing, chest rising and falling so faintly you could barely see it. Sam's face was ghostly pale and getting paler as more blood seeped out of the stab wound in his stomach. All of his ribs were nearly poking out of his chest and there was definitely some internal bleeding, probably mostly in his lungs.

Sam gasped, eyes widening as a white hot pain engulfed his chest, breath wheezing in his lungs as he felt more blood filling them. "Gabe... help.. me," he choked, eyes filling with tears. This was too much pain, he could barely breath with all the blood in his lungs. Every breath was like someone shoving a hot white poker through his chest.

"Sammy, I can only heal the bleeding. I can't heal the stab wound," said Gabriel, a tear slipping down his face.

"Then... do it... please," he wheezed, blood seeping out of the cracks in his clenched teeth.

Gabriel nodded; putting a hand over Sam's chest, he let his grace flow through his hand and into Sam's body. He winced when Sam cried out, screaming in agony as his grace re-connected the hunter's rib bones, stitching them back together. Next he placed his hand on Sam's side, breathing in and letting his grace clear the blood out of the hunter's lungs, biting back a sob every time the hunter cried or screamed out in pain.

When all Sam's ribs were healed and lungs cleaned he removed his hand, tears staining his cheeks from crying. He had to admit; out of all the times he had cried, he would never have thought it would be over a hunter. But this hunter was no average hunter, he was special. He was Samuel Winchester. His hunter.

Sam gasped when the searing pain in his chest and lungs vanished, though it only lasted for a second before the full power of the stab wound took hold. He cried out, breathing ragged and gut clenching.

"Sam, you still with me?" Gabriel asked, gently slapping the hunter's cheek. Sam's face had taken a pale white hue, sweat and dry blood glistening his forehead; eyes glazed.

"Y-Yeah." Sam groaned, hazel eyes fluttering. It took all of it in him to keep his eyes open. Even now he felt as if he wanted to let go, close his eyes and drift away.

"Sam, listen to me. You have to keep your eyes open. You got it? Keep. Your. Eyes. _Open_." Gabriel's voice was anxious, trembling with worry and fear that the hunter would give up... give up on living.

Sam could barely move, let alone nod; so he grunted, a soft strained grunt that seemed to say 'I'll try.' He could feel his heart beating in his chest; a soft, slow beat that would thump every 20 seconds. He knew he didn't have long.

"Gabriel... can I.. ask you something?" He breathed, voice faint and barely a whisper.

"Yeah, sure. Anything kiddo," Gabriel said, amber eyes sad.

"When you saved us... from Lucifer... Why did you do it?" Sam coughed, breath wheezing softly.

Gabriel chuckled, though it was forced. "Why did I do it? Why did I _possibly_ choose to die for a bunch of mutton heads when I could of kept on living, playing tricks on people and loathing in my self doubt; loathing in the self doubt that I couldn't stand up for myself, stand up to my family? _Why did I do it_?" He snorted, a choked sob escaping his lips. "I did it for you, Sam. I did everything for you."

Sam didn't expect that. Out of all the reasons he had of why the archangel had given his life to defeat Lucifer, that was definitely not one of them. His eyes seemed to brighten just a bit at that, a light smile gracing his lips. "You did that... all for me?" He asked, hissing a little at the wound in his stomach.

"You bet I did Sammy. Out of everything in my life, that was the only thing I didn't regret. Saving you? That was worth dying for. Hey if I could save you now by giving my life, I would. I wouldn't even question it, kiddo," Gabriel smiled.

Sam sighed, a happy contented sigh. "Gabriel... thank you; for everything. I... don't know... what I would have done... without you." He grimaced as the pain in his stomach grew, clutching the wound and breathing raggedly.

"Sam? Sammy, _hey_! Look at me." Gabriel grabbed Sam's face in his hands, gently rubbing a thumb over the hunter's bruised cheek. "You're going to make it, okay. You're going to pull through, kiddo; you're going to keep fighting. For me, for Dean, hell maybe even for _Cas_. But you're going to survive Sammy, you have to. You have to keep going, Sam. _Please_."

Sam coughed, fresh new blood that had just come up his throat escaping his lips, dribbling down his chin. "Gabe... I love you... remember... that," he gasped, pain pulsing through his chest. With one last breath and one last look at his angel's face, he let go.

Sam's breathing stopped, heart ceasing its slow thumping, eyes slipping closed as his vision darkened, black specks overtaking the young Winchester's senses.

Gabriel knew as soon as Sam's eyes fluttered shut, head lolling limply to the side of his palm, that he was gone. He felt the bond they shared break, slowly and faintly diminishing 'till it felt like it hadn't been there at all; it left his grace feeling cold and empty. For the first time in 500 years he sobbed, golden honey coloured wings turning a light brown, silver streaks changing to a dark black, running down and dripping off the feathers like tears.

He held the hunter's cold, lifeless body to his chest, rocking back and forth as he sobbed. There was nothing to explain how much pain he felt right now. Even leaving Heaven and falling to earth didn't hurt as much as this. Sam had been his soul mate, his human made especially for him.

...and now he was gone.

Up in the heavens the clouds opened up, rain falling from the sky in a light shower of drops. Though, this wasn't normal rain. If you looked closely at the raindrops you could see that they were a mix of gold and silver.

They were the tears of the Archangel Gabriel.

Of an angel who had lost everything.

And as the rain poured from the sky, falling down and covering the two lovers in golden silver droplets... the angels in heaven sung, mourning the death of the youngest Winchester and their brother's loss. They all looked down from the clouds at the sight below.

One weeping Archangel, wings quivering and shaking with despair.

One brave, strong hunter (also know was Lucifer's vessel) laying in the latter's arms, a soft, faint smile on his lips.

From that day on the angel's remembered the younger Winchester, and one name was passed on for generations.

That name, Samuel Winchester.

* * *

_**Oh my Gabriel, I'm crying...**_

_***sob***_

_** Damn you plot bunny for making me write this! **_

_***sniffle***_

_**Please review. My plot bunny really wants to hear what you thought of it.**_

_**...curse you plot bunny :(**_

_**'Till next time!**_

_** *waves***_


	4. Heavenly Reunion

_**My muse is real super happy**_

_**...sooooo guess what that means?**_

_**More cute stuff and less Tragedy! Yay! **_

_**So for the celebration of the return of my muse I've decided to make last one-shot continued. In this chapter Sam comes back from the dead. This won't involve any wing!kink! I'm saving that for next chapter. Let's call it a 'Welcome back Sammy' chapter!**_

_**Well… I hope you like this cute one-shot.**_

_**Enjoy my Kiddos! :D**_

* * *

Gabriel sighed, hands in his pockets and wings slumping limply 'till the feathers grazed the ground. He trudged through the barren, dark shadowed graveyard with no skip or dance in his step. The cold chilly air blew through him, ruffling his feathers and sending shivers through his grace.

This wasn't what Gabriel saw himself doing today. Actually, never had he thought he would be visiting a graveyard in the first place; definitely not for the mourning of his lover, either.

He remembered that day; oh he remembered, all too well. Sammy had been attacked by a demon. A scum of hell that he wished his brother had never created. He had barely been conscious when Gabriel had arrived, smiting the son of a bitch who had done this to his lover and almost instantly comforting the hunter.

Sam had many numerous injuries, some of which were fatal and not heal-able, even for a mighty archangel such as himself. He had tried though; he had taken the angel blade out of Sam's chest and healed up all his broken ribs and punctured lungs, though that had not been enough. The hunter was still dying.

..and it had broken Gabriel's heart.

He had stayed there, talking and reassuring his lover that he was going to survive; that he was going to pull through. Even though it was a false promise Gabriel still stuck by it, thinking that if he had the hunter believe it Sam would find the strength to fight his impending fate. But as usual, all things in Gabriel's life seem to disappear, or die. Sammy was no exception.

He had watched his human die; seen the life escape Sam's eyes right before they closed forever. The hunter's head limp against his hand, body pale and cold; just a corpse of what the younger Winchester used to be. He'd let the tears fall then, wings quivering and shaking in fright. He couldn't handle what had happened; didn't want to believe it was true. His Sammy was dead, and there was no way he would come back.

Gabriel shook his head. A tear was threatening to escape his eye but he ignored it as he kept on walking through the graveyard, glancing at graves with a frown on his lips, wondering how many dead bodies there was in this barren land. As an archangel he thought that people shouldn't be left here, even if they were dead. It should be a place for life after death; a peaceful place. This was definitely the opposite. All this place reeked of was rotten flesh and corpses.

He looked up ahead, wings twitching slightly when he caught sight of the only clean looking grave in the whole graveyard. He slowly walked forward, amber eyes downcast on the ground as he neared his lover's resting place; the grave of Samuel Winchester. He had personally made it stay clean and intact by creating an invisible force field around it containing his aurora from his grace. If any danger or damage came to the gravestone the grace's aurora would conceal it and fix it, restoring it back to its formal beauty... well as much formal beauty as a grave could get.

Gabriel stopped when he was in front of the grave, looking down and reading the scripted writing engraved in the stone. He felt his grace coil and shock a numb feeling into his being, his wings curling around himself in a comforting embrace. He wished it was Sam's; for anything in the world, he wished it was Sammy's.

_Here lies Samuel Winchester_

_Devoted brother, hunter, and cherished lover_

_He will never be forgotten and will forever be in our hearts_

_May he forever rest in peace, in the fields of the Lord_

Gabriel cursed softly, a lone tear managing to creep itself out of his eye; it slid down his cheek and dripped down onto the ground, sinking into the shrivelled grass. Reading those words reminded him that this was no dream; it opened him up to the hard truth that Sammy, _his _Sammy, was truly gone.

"Sammy, why did you leave me?" He whispered, mostly to himself than anyone else. "We had it good kiddo, you were finally truly happy. I thought we would be together forever… and then," he sniffed, rubbing his eyes and wiping away the tears that had just blossomed, "You just had to die. _Why_? Why did you have to leave me!" He sobbed.

At that moment thunder rumbled loudly from the Heavens, lightning striking and brightening up the sky. The trees seemed to be whistling in the wind, a creepy chill of air blowing through the graveyard and sending shivers into Gabriel's grace. Rain began to silently drip from the clouds, splattering on the ground and the surrounding tombstones. One thing caught Gabriel's eyes, though. It made him raise an eyebrow, wings ruffling and shaking out the droplets that had nestled in their depths. The rain was falling and covering every grave stone, right?

...then why was Sammy's gravestone still dry.

"Gabriel."

A voice seemed to ring out, echoing around the graveyard. It seemed rich and deep, though not an evil type, and not of an angel either.

Gabriel turned around quickly, wings flaring instantly and the tips sharpening like daggers, ready to strike at whatever danger that may be lurking. "Who's there?" He snapped.

"Gabriel, you never cease to surprise me," the voice mocked, a hint of laughter in its tone which made Gabriel's wings twitch. "Seriously, I've only been dead for 5 months and you already forget my voice?"

Gabriel shook his head. It wasn't possible. There was no way in hell. He was_ dead_.

"I have no idea who you are, but I'm warning you; I'm not in the mood," Gabriel growled, wings puffing out in an attempt to scare off whatever it was. The feathers turned dark chocolate brown, silver and gold patterns swirling in their depths; it was a sign that the archangel was ready to fight if necessary.

The voice chuckled, "Your wings don't scare me Gabriel, if I remember. They're not as frightening as you're trying to make them out to be. I should know that."

The voice seemed to be mocking again, and it had Gabriel on edge.

"I don't know what you're playing at, but I suggest you back off. I'm not in the mood to deal with any supernatural or paranormal douchewads today." He ruffled out his feathers, the tips standing on end. "Leave now. I won't ask again."

The voice sighed, "Gabriel, you really don't remember me?" and it seemed sad.

Gabriel furrowed his eyebrows. "No, I _don't_," he growled, amber eyes darkening. He curled his wings inwards, protecting him when something walked slowly out of the shadows. "Who are you?" He asked again, voice wavering a little.

Sam looked up, a slight smirk on his face. "You really don't remember my voice, Gabe?" He said, walking closer to the archangel slowly. His brown shaggy hair was longer now, down to his shoulders. His fringe was brushed back to the side, his hair dirtied and spiked up a little. His hazel eyes were vibrant in the darkness, shining with life. _Life_.

Gabriel blinked, squinting as the figure came out of the shadows and into view. His grace did a little flip and his heart fluttered when he caught a glimpse of the bright hazel eyes, their depths so similar to...

"Sam?" It was barely a choked whisper that escaped his lips as the figure came closer; confirming his theory that yes, it was Sam. His Sammy.

"Gabe." Sam's eyes widened as his arms were filled with a trembling archangel, golden brown coloured wings already curling around his body, soothing his aching soul. "Gabriel; I missed you," he said softly, sighing contently and resting his head on his angel's shoulder, closing his eyes.

Gabriel choked back a sob at Sam's body pressed against his; hands found their away around his back and pulled him into a warm chest, an embrace he had yearned for so long. He let his wings relax, curling around the hunter with the tips grazing Sam's cheek gently. "Sam… how… what… I thought you were…" He couldn't form a sentence, getting tongue tied and eyes, yet again, clouding with tears.

Sam chuckled a little, squeezing the archangel tighter. "I know Gabe; but I'm back. I don't know how or what happened, but I am," he said, planting a gentle kiss on the arch of a honey coloured wing, a shiver and a light moan in response from Gabriel.

"Sammy." Gabriel looked up, amber eyes wavering. "I - I love you. Please, don't ever leave me again," he whimpered, lip trembling slightly and body shaking.

"Never, Gabriel," said Sam, tilting his angel's chin up and planting a light kiss to the soft tender flesh, pulling away and smiling. "I won't ever leave you again Gabriel. I promise."

And that's how they stayed. Holding each other in a tight, safe embrace; Gabriel's soft feathery wings keeping them dry and warm from the rain. It truly was an adorable sight so see.

The best reunion you could ever dream of.

* * *

_**Nawwww, I love writing these guys. They are so cute! **_

_**Heh, I hope you liked this. I had a lot of fun writing it and I really hope you liked it too.**_

_**Leave a review if you want. I'd love to see what you thought. Also some kinky ideas for next chapter would be nice as well if you have any you'd like to share :D**_

_**Well 'till then, check ya later! **_


	5. Sex And Hot Chocolate

_**What can I say about this chapter?**_

_**KINKINESS INSUES! :P**_

* * *

Sam smiled, hazel eyes shining as he walked into his and Gabriel's bedroom with a cup of hot chocolate in his hand. He had got up extra early this morning just to make his angel some hot chocolate; a sugary treat just for the one he loved.

Gabriel was sleeping peacefully, his body curled up and golden honey coloured wings surrounding him like a cocoon. Sam slowly walked over, placing the cup of hot chocolate on the bedside table and sitting down on the edge of the bed, gazing lovingly at his angel and gently brushing his cheek. Every rise and fall of the angel's wings gave Sam the knowledge that Gabriel had just taken another breath and let it out. It never ceased to amaze Sam how amazing the man lying in front of him was.

"Hmmmm.. Sammy, is that you?" Gabriel's wings unfurled from his body giving Sam a nice clear view of his angel's face. The angel's soft amber eyes were shimmering with golden specks, something that had only started ever since Sam had come back.

"Yeah baby, it's me," said Sam, leaning forward and cupping his angel's chin, planting a soft chaste kiss to Gabriel's lips. His hand moved up to stroke Gabriel's left wing, fingers rubbing circles in the feathers, the wings trembling in his touch instantly and Gabriel letting out a mewed whine.

"God Sammy, that feels good," sighed Gabriel, eyes closing as Sam's hand rubbed soothing circles in his feathers, grace warming inside him at the affectionate touch of the hunter.

Sam chuckled, feeling all of the tension leave his angel's wings with each massaged circle his fingers seemed to make. He felt Gabriel's muscles stiffen, a breathy moan escaping his lips when Sam's fingers hit a sweet spot nestled in between the angel's shoulder blades where the wing's arches rose out of the skin. He continued to rub that spot harder, fingers circling the area 'till he felt the feathers heat up in temperature. That had never happened before.

"Oh boy... you're amazing, Sammy. Your fingers… they're magical," moaned Gabriel, feathers puffing out and back arching slightly off the bed. His hands clenched the bed sheet in fists as Sam's fingers worked wonders on his wings, making his grace feel all gooey. Reminded him much like melted chocolate. His favourite treat. Oh, the irony.

In a matter of seconds Sam had the angel squirming and moaning, wings shuddering and the feather's temperature unbelievable. Sam could swear that they had raised more in heat in the past 5 seconds, their depths also becoming slick with some sort of wetness. He stopped his menstruations, ignoring Gabriel's whining for him to continue, and looked down at his hand with eyes widening.

"Gabe… what the hell is that?" He asked, observing the slick gold liquid that was covering his hand and fingers. He would have thought it was caramel sauce if it wasn't sparkly gold. It looked like liquid gold, to be exact.

"Huh… what is it?" Gabriel complained, obviously annoyed that his human had stopped grooming his wings. It took him a few seconds to see what Sam was looking at, instantly blushing when he saw his grace covering Sam's hand. "Oh, that," he said, voice low and shy.

"What is it?" Sam raised an eyebrow when Gabriel hid his face in his wing, hearing a soft chuckle from underneath the mass of feathers. "What's so funny?" He asked, voice rising a little at his angel laughing.

Gabriel lowered his wing, smirking when he saw the look of utter confusion on the hunter's face. "That's… um… my grace," he said, trying to stop from laughing again when Sam's eyes widened even more.

"Oh, okay. But why is it coming out of your feathers?" Sam huffed when Gabriel laughed again, grabbing a hold of the angel's wing causing Gabriel to stop laughing, shuddering at the tight grip of the hunter's hand.

"It's just an angel mechanism, if you may call it that. When angels experience real pleasure their grace, as I said months ago, goes through the motions; so to speak," Gabriel chuckled.

"Uh huh." Sam said tonelessly, still keeping the tight grip on Gabriel wing, ignoring the ruffles that were rippling through the feathers.

Gabriel ignored Sam's grip and continued, gaining his ever so straight composure again. "Well, when our grace gets worked up like that it begins to boil; not literally, but you know... in the sexual way." He wriggled his eyebrows causing Sam to roll his eyes.

"So this is just your grace's way to exert the pleasure it's going through," Sam stated, chuckling when Gabriel nodded, winking. "Well, I guess that's all right then," he grinned, tightening his grip on the wing even more 'till he could feel the bone underneath.

Gabriel gasped, bowing his head to hide the look of pure ecstasy that crossed over his features, though still not being able to cover the heavy sigh that escaped his lips before he could stop it. That seemed to turn on Sam even more. Before Gabriel knew it he had a hunter on top of him, straddling his hips and crushing their lips together.

Sam's tongue darted in between Gabriel's teeth in one quick motion, working its way into the archangel's mouth and meeting the latter's own wet tongue in a battle for dominance. He slid his hands up Gabriel's chest, feeling every line, bump and curve of muscle that the archangel always hid under his clothing, before finding the soft tender flesh of the archangel's nipple. He ran the pad of his finger over the nub, pinching, squeezing and rubbing it in between his fingers 'till the flesh was no longer soft, but rock hard.

"S-Sammy," Gabriel whined. His wings twitched, tongue dancing with Sam's in a way that made his grace tingle. The hunter's skills in kissing were extreme. He knew every spot in Gabriel's mouth to rub and exactly which way to drive the archangel crazy. Right now was no exception.

Sam continued to devour Gabriel's mouth and roll his angel's hard nipple between his fingers while snaking his other hand into the archangel's caramel brown locks, tugging his head down so their kiss could deepen. Before long they were out of breath and had to break apart, gasping for air with lust blown eyes and adrenaline pumping through their veins. But did that didn't stop Sam from still having his fun? Hells no!

Before Gabriel had a chance to fully recover from their mind blowing kiss Sam had already began to nip gently at his ear lobe, the hunter's hands wrapping around his back, hoisting him up so that they were sitting up instead of lying down. Sam's gentle nipping soon turned to rough biting, mouth moving from his earlobe to his neck, teeth grazing the soft flesh and tugging at it. He let out a heavy moan, rocking his hips against the hunter's in a sharp rhythmic movement, fingernails digging into Sam's back.

"Gabe… _ah_… f-fuck." Sam bit down hard on Gabriel's neck as the rocking of his angel's hips caused their cocks to brush together, the friction unbearable. Every buck of the archangel's hips sent a new wave of friction and made his cock throb; so much that panting became a necessity. After more seconds of this Sam couldn't take it. He grabbed Gabriel's hips, holding them still in a forceful grip, lips parted with shaky breaths escaping them.

Gabriel gave Sam a confused quirk of an eyebrow, trying to move his hips forward but not being able to. "Sam what are yo-" before he could finish Sam had pushed him back down into a lying position, sitting on top of him. "Oh, so you want to have all the fun today. Is that it Sasquatch?" He smirked.

Sam just grinned, grinding his hips down on the archangel's, friction being created between the two heated members as they touched causing both of them to groan, though Gabriel more loudly. Sam bent down, licking a line along his angel's collar bone, tongue flat and wet, sliding over the soft skin easily. He moved his tongue down over the Gabriel's nipples, sucking on each softly for a short amount of time 'till they were hard; the angel underneath him writhed and moaned, arching up for more touch.

"Sam…_ uh_... _oh_…" Gabriel panted, hand instantly finding its way into Sam's hair and tugging on it as the hunter continued to switch between nipples, sucking and nipping, biting and rolling his tongue over the hard nubs. His grace was overflowing with heat and he could feel his feathers slickening with grace that was seeping out of their depths. Sam hadn't even gotten that far yet; all the hunter had done was play with his nipples. Fuck, he was amazing!

When Sam decided that the nipples were hard enough he moved more down, tongue sliding over the angel's muscled torso, feeling every curve of abs all the way down. Gabriel was whimpering and moaning which turned Sam on even more; so he trailed his tongue down even further 'till he could feel the slants of the archangel's hip bones, sucking at the tanned skin covering them and the ridges.

"Oh… _fuck_… Sammy…_ uh_… _yeah_." Gabriel bucked his hips up, breathing in heavy moans as the hunter's tongue slid down further, the tip lightly grazing the base of his cock. He tightened his grip in Sam's hair, tugging harshly at the long locks and throwing his head back against the pillow when Sam's tongue massaged the underside then ran it along to the head and back again; though not before sucking at the vein underneath.

Sam felt Gabriel's hips buck up, the angel's cock hitting the back of his throat and slightly making him gag; nonetheless he still managed to swallow the cum that leaked out. He continued to suck, running his tongue along the base and feeling every vein; all the while the archangel's hips bucking faster, practically fucking his throat. But he didn't mind. Every buck of Gabriel's hips sent a new load of cum straight down his throat, and it tasted purely of Gabriel; sweet and savoury at the same time with the sugary taste of cinnamon to add to the mix.

"_Sam_… f-fuck…_ uh_… god... _ah_!" The moans were spewing from Gabriel's mouth continuously; he couldn't stop them for the life of him. The feel of his cock hitting the back of Sam's throat with each thrust had his grace high on ecstasy, waves of pleasure running though him. His wings were puffing out and trembling with feathers ruffling, their depths leaking liquid gold grace like blood from a wound.

Sam could feel something wet dripping on his back; it sent shivers down his spine and made him stop sucking. He released Gabriel's whole length with a 'plop' and brought a hand to his back, bringing it down to look what it was that had dripped on his skin; when he saw it was liquid grace he looked up at Gabriel whose amber eyes were glowing.

"Sorry about that kiddo, grace has gone haywire with your sucking all," he smirked. "Oh, that stuff is also really handy for lube as well," he winked, chuckling when Sam's eyes widened and the hunter grabbed onto one of his wings, dragging his hand through them and collecting the liquid grace, slickening his fingers with them. "Where are you going to put that, big boy?" He asked, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Sam grinned, gripping Gabriel's thighs and spreading them apart forcefully; the archangel gasping but still smirking at the same time. He pushed the tip of one grace slickened finger in Gabriel's entrance, feeling the first ring of muscle clench around his finger tightly. He moved it around, stretching the entrance 'till it was wide enough before slipping in a second finger, thrusting the two fingers in and out causing the archangel to moan heavily, pushing down on his fingers so they travelled deeper. When Sam decided the entrance was wide enough he added a third and last finger, thrusting all three fingers deep inside Gabriel and feeling the tips brush over the archangel's prostate; this caused him to buck forward roughly, panting raggedly.

Gabriel could feel his whole body burning in pain and pleasure, not knowing which one was stronger. He panted, moaned and groaned as Sam's three fingers continuously thrust into him, massaging and rubbing his prostate nearly every time making it unbearable to keep his hips still. "Sam… f-fuck… _ah_…_ ahhh_… _yeah_…" The sounds rolled off his tongue numerous times, wings flaring wide and quivering.

After around 20 more thrusts Sam felt the archangel's muscles clench around all three of his fingers, the sound of Gabriel's true voice ringing out in his scream telling Sam that his angel had reached his climax; panting was the only thing he could hear after all the screaming stopped. Sam removed his finger from Gabriel's entrance and looked up at his angel's face. Gabriel's cheeks were pink blemished, sweat glistening his forehead and eyes closed, a faint smile on his lips.

Sam couldn't help but chuckle, moving up closer so he could rest his head on Gabriel's chest. He closed his eyes as well, listening to his angel's erratic heartbeat and feel the rise and fall of his chest. Not only a second later he felt soft feathery wings drape over his chest like a blanket. He was about to drift off to sleep when he heard Gabriel's melodic voice in his ear, reminding him about something he had long since forgotten about in the heat of the moment.

"Ohhhhh, kiddo do I smell hot chocolate?"

* * *

_**How was it?**_

_**Like?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**I'd love some feedback, since every single review fuels my muse and gets me writing. Reviews are my inspiration! :D**_


	6. Syrup Anyone?

_**Okay, first thing first...**_

_** *looks around seedily***_

_** This was seriously not my fault! **_

_***giggles nervously***_

_** My muse has just been really kinky this week, plus I had a dream of this and just HAD to write it :D**_

_***author knows she is dirty and DOES NOT CARE so ha ha***_

_**Secondly, this will be the last chapter posted up in this story and I won't be posting any more in the Destiel. **_

_**I just mainly need to focus on some of my other fics.**_

_** But, (yep, there is a but here people!) I will be posting one-shots now and again of our favourite Destiel and Sabriel couples so you don't need to worry about me forgetting about these kinky wing!fics! completely!**_

_**Anywho please enjoy this, for this may be the last I post in a while!**_

_**But not forever!**_

* * *

Sam groaned, rubbing his eyes and trying to stay awake as he sat in front of his laptop. You could say he hadn't got much sleep last night. The reason? Give you one guess. Yep, you got it right. _Gabriel_. It was the archangel's _entire_ fault that he felt like he was going to collapse in exhaustion. Quite a coincidence actually, because that's what nearly happened in the bedroom last night as well. Ha, the irony of it all.

"Hey Sammy, you in there kiddo?" Sam sighed at the stupid question. Of course he wasn't all there. He had basically got his brains fucked last night… hard core style. "Sam? Sammy? Hey, you awake over there?" Nope, the archangel still didn't seem to grasp the concept. Wow, he really could be an idiot sometimes.

"No, Gabe. I feel like I'm an insomniac," Sam replied dully. He had an urge to yawn again but buried it down, closing his laptop and pushing his chair out and standing up. "Why did you have to go all the way last night? Seriously, I feel like I haven't slept in_ weeks_."

Gabriel shrugged innocently from his spot on the couch, honey golden wings splayed over the sides so much that the tips touched the floor. "Oh c'mon! It wasn't that bad, was it?" He smirked. "If I recall, you loved it and couldn't get your hands off me."

Sam couldn't help but stifle a chuckle, though in the end it turned out as a half yawn/half snort. "Yes, but that was last night; this is morning where I feel like I just ran across the globe in under a minute."

"That's impossible and you, nerdy boy Sammy,_ know_ it," Gabriel pointed out. Sam just gave him a dry look and he laughed. "But hey, I guess I can't talk. I don't need sleep; I'm just that awesome," he smirked.

"Yeah, because you're just _that_ awesome." Sam rolled his eyes, walking over to the couch and sitting down next to the angel, moving a honey brown wing so he didn't crush it.

Gabriel gasped, amber eyes widening. "Did you just mock me, Sam Winchester?" The look on his face just made it even more comical and Sam couldn't help but burst into a full blown grin.

"Maybe," he shrugged.

"Well I_ never_!" Gabriel cried, wings flailing. He grinned, pulling the hunter into a bone crushing hug causing the young Winchester to yelp in surprise.

"Gabriel, what are you doing?" asked Sam, struggling in his lover's arms. A chuckle was the only response he heard before he was sitting on their bed with no shirt. He was shirtless. Oh no. "Gabe,_ no_; I'm not up for another round. Last night was enough, don't you think?" He groaned.

Gabriel appeared beside him, amber eyes lit up gleefully and wings a dark chocolate brown. Crap, horny angel on the loose this early in the morning? "No Sam, it wasn't enough," he said, fingers snapping and his shirt was off in a flash. "Plus, this might be what you need to stay awake."

Sam sighed, giving up. He didn't have the mental or physical strength to object the archangel's request. "_Fine_," he ground out, laying back and letting his head hit the pillow. "But only this once, got it?" He ordered. A slight dip of the mattress and Gabriel was lying beside, innocent look on his face. "Only this once Gabe, okay?" He repeated, in case Gabriel didn't hear him the first time. Which was extremely likely.

"Why of course Sammy, whatever you say," Gabriel grinned, leaning forward to meet with the hunter's lips. There was a quick response much to his delight with Sam leaning in at the same moment and their lips capturing each other. He hummed into the kiss, moving an arm to grip the hunter's neck and pull him closer, slipping his tongue in between Sam's teeth in a swift fluid motion.

Sam moaned and rubbed his tongue against Gabriel's, closing his eyes and shuffling closer to the archangel so their bare chests were touching. The feel of skin on skin sent an electric rush through his body and he shivered, wrapping his arms around his lover's back and pulling him even more closely; at the same time he dipped his tongue so it swiped across the underside of Gabriel's. The response was a low purr and a feathery wing curling around him, warmth radiating off the soft attachment.

"Sam, scoot over," said Gabriel playfully, amber eyes sparkling. Sam just stared at the archangel, not understanding what he meant. Gabriel rolled his eyes. "I mean roll over on your stomach," he laughed. Sam raised an eyebrow but obeyed, rolling over on his stomach and leaning himself on his elbows. "Perfect, Sammy," Gabriel grinned.

Sam was becoming a_ tiny tad_ worried now; that glint in Gabriel's eyes always meant something. "Gabe, what are you planning?" He asked cautiously, turning his head to look behind him and seeing the archangel grinning mischievously. "Gabriel?" He was becoming super worried now for Gabriel was wriggling his eyebrows, a bottle of chocolate syrup manifesting in his hand.

Crap!

"Okay Sammy boy, now the fun stuff."

_Double_ crap!

"Gabriel are you sure that's such a good ide-" He didn't get to even finish his sentence before he felt something cold and sticky on his back and he shivered a bit. "Really Gabe, chocolate syrup?" He groaned, feeling a soft wet tongue run over his back, licking up the syrup and tracing his spine all the way down.

Gabriel looked up and gave Sam an innocent shrug before squeezing a line of syrup onto Sam's back from the base of his neck all the way down to his tail bone. He winked, bending down and gliding down Sam's back with his tongue; the sweet taste of syrup and familiar taste of Sam rolled on his taste buds as he licked sucked and nibbled on the hunter's skin. When there was no more syrup left he stopped, licking his lips, a wider grin coming onto his face.

"Hey Sammy, you mind rolling over again?"

Sam's eyes widened, though he obeyed and rolled back over again so he was looking up at the archangel; he chuckled at the glimmer in his lover's eyes and the smudge of chocolate on his chin. "What are you going to do now?" He asked teasingly, bringing a hand up to trace the lines of Gabriel's abdominal muscles and feeling the archangel shiver.

"What do you want me to do?" replied Gabriel, picking up the syrup bottle again. "Do you want it to involve this sweet stuff?" He pointed to the bottle and laughed when the hunter nodded. "Rightio then Sasquatch, let's get you sugared up," he grinned.

Sam shivered again when the sticky wet substance was squeezed onto his chest, though moaned when Gabriel's tongue licked it up almost instantly. The feeling of the archangel's soft wet tongue sliding down his skin brought goose bumps forth and he let his body sag into the covers, enjoying the sensations. His breath caught in his throat, almost instantly being let out when Gabriel's tongue found his right nipple, swirling around the delicate skin before clamping down and gently tugging at it.

"Oh god," he moaned, grabbing onto the closest wing he could find and gripping the feathers hard, rubbing them together; the reaction was a breathy groan from the archangel on top of him and a rough nip to his nipple. He let his fingers run themselves through the feathers in his hand, pinching them softly, not expecting nor ready for the heavy rutting of Gabriel's hips on his own. "_Ah_… u-uh _fuck_." He bucked his hips up, meeting the archangel's once more as he dragged his whole hand through the patch of chocolate feathers, feeling the bone beneath.

Gabriel shifted so he was sitting on the hunter's hips, curling his wings more inward and lowering them down so Sam could reach them more easily. "Sammy," he whined, giving the young Winchester his best puppy eyes and ruffling his wings. Sam seemed to get the idea for he grabbed some feathers in his free hand and tugged at them, scratching at them much like what you do to a cat's ear. And boy, did Gabriel feel like a cat at that moment. The sounds coming out of his mouth sounded animalistic; like a wild tiger.

Sam laughed. The way Gabriel was mewing and whining reminded him of a kitten; though this kitten had a large span of 6 wings, dazzling amber eyes and an addiction to sweets that could drive anyone insane. But not him. No, Sam loved the archangel to bits no matter how annoying he could become. Oh, and that could be _really_ annoying.

"Sam, please don't stop."

Those were the words that brought Sam back to the present. He blinked, realizing he had been so deep in thought he had stopped his lover's wing massage and grooming. He chuckled, shaking his head. "Sorry, lost in thought," he said. Gabriel gave him an arch of an eyebrow but didn't say anything, just continued begging Sam with his eyes for the hunter to continue. Sam took that as his cue. He smirked. "Hey Gabe, you got any more of that syrup?"

Gabriel's eyes practically lit up and in a snap of his fingers another bottle of syrup had manifested, this time cherry. "Now this is what I've been waiting for," he grinned.

Sam just looked smugly at the archangel. "What?" He asked, though he already had a feeling what was going to happen.

"It's time to pop your cherry kiddo!"

Sam laughed. Wow, what a cheesy line. "Okay, I have no problem with that," he shrugged, hazel eyes glinting with just a hint of lust. Well, who would blame him? Gabriel and cherry syrup was an awesome combination.

Anyone would have been blinded by the ear splitting grin Gabriel shone at that moment. His wings were glowing as well; an eerily beautiful glow that made the chocolate feathers look more like hot cocoa, if that was at all possible. "Brilliant choice, Sammy; wouldn't have said so better myself," Gabriel chuckled, popping the cap of the syrup. Next he popped the buckle on Sam's jeans, sliding them down the hunter's legs and couldn't help smirking at the large bulge that the hunter was sprouting in his boxers.

"Wow Sammy, I'm honoured that this is all because of me." He gave a gentle stroke to Sam's covered cock causing the hunter to gasp. "And you're already attentive. Perfect," Gabriel chuckled.

Sam groaned, barely holding his composure as Gabriel's hand crept into the waistband of his boxer's, cock twitching when the a finger was pressed up against it, running down its length so slowly it was agonising. "Gabriel, are we planning to take my boxers off next week or now," he managed to gasp, voice on the snappy impatient side.

Gabriel just put a finger on his lips -which he tempted to bite, might he add- and winked. Before he could say anything the archangel had grabbed a hold of his manhood and given it a hard squeeze. Almost instantly his hips bucked forward into Gabriel's hand and he could feel a bit of cum drizzle from the tip.

"Whoa Sasquatch, coming on my hand this early? I'm amazed," Gabriel laughed.

"Shut up," Sam moaned.

"Or what?" He grinned devilishly.

"Or I just might have to make you." Sam suddenly had a glint in his eyes and Gabriel squirmed slightly. Which might I say, was really rare for the archangel; him squirming had Sam feeling a sense of pride. He had made the mighty Archangel Gabriel squirm. Boo yeah!

"Oh, really now," Gabriel teased.

"Yes, really," Sam countered back smugly.

Gabriel laughed. "Well then, I guess that you'll have to prove it then won't you." His flared his wings so they gave him some sort of air of importance, though right now he didn't really need it. Sam would make sure of that.

"Okay then, why don't you get these boxers off first," Sam offered; it was more of an order actually.

"Rightio kiddo." Gabriel gave a mock salute and in blink seconds the hunter's boxers were off, aroused cock springing free. "Well look at this," he smirked, giving Sam's cock a gentle squeeze, "A giant popsicle just waiting to be sucked." He winked and started pouring some cherry syrup onto the wet member while listening to the sounds of pleasure from the hunter; it was like sweet sweet music to his ears.

"Well then what are you waiting for?" asked Sam; the barest hint that he was begging to be touched was evident in his voice.

"All so eager aren't you Sammykins?" Sam gave him a mewed whine he grinned. "Okay, okay no more waiting," he laughed, leaning down and swiping his tongue along the head, collecting some cum and cherry syrup at the same time. Double whammy! Gabriel chuckled at the reference. "You taste so sweet Sammy," he moaned, licking his lips then diving back down; this time he took Sam in whole.

Sam couldn't help but let out a loud gasp, hips bucking 'till he could feel the head of his cock hit the back of Gabriel's throat. Even then the archangel still managed to keep his composure, not gagging once and sucking heartily on his length, tongue trailing up and down the base, wrapping around it and continuing back to the head.

"Oh… _god_, fuck Gabe," he panted, gripping the bed sheets in knuckle white fists and throwing his head back against the pillow, clenching his eyes shut as his senses were filled with overridden pleasure. He bucked his hips up again, back arching off the bed as Gabriel's mouth enveloped his cock with warmth. He could feel the heat rising in his stomach, boiling his blood and setting his soul on fire. Before he knew it he was coming, letting out a harsh cry and releasing his milky seed into his angel's mouth.

Gabriel swallowed it all, or as he likes to call it - took it all like a boss. The taste was electrifying. It was tangy, sweet, savoury and all completely Sam. Magical was right if there was word to put it. He drew back with a 'pop' and looked up to meet the hunter's glazed over hazel eyes, smirking at his work. Oh Gabriel, you have done well. Nah, that sounded a little too cheesy.

"Well Sammy, what do you think?" He asked, licking his lips of any remaining cum that he may have missed. "Did I pop your cherry _or what_?"

Sam was still trying to regain his breath, panting raggedly as he climbed back down from his high. His heart was beating rapidly, so much he could hear it thudding in his ears and his body felt all stringy, like he would collapse if he was standing.

"Wow, I must have really done a number on you," Gabriel chuckled.

"Definitely," breathed Sam, lips curling up into a slight smirk. "Oh, and in answer to your last question. Completely," he grinned.

Gabriel laughed. "Seems as much. Hey, like I said; I'm _that_ awesome," he winked.

Sam snorted lightly, not even bothering to reply. He would just have to convince Gabriel that _he_ was _more_ awesome tomorrow. Yes, that's right. Maybe he could find some hundreds and thousands in the cupboards. Sprinkle some on Gabriel and he could have his very own little fairy.

Fairy Candy Lover Gabe...

Perfect!

* * *

_**Okay, I officially want my own hundreds and thousands covered Gabe now...**_

_***snickers***_

_** May my dreams give me more kinkiness! xD**_

_**But in the meantime, reviews would be awesome**__**!**_

_** *grins devilishly***_

_** It gives my muse more enthusiasm, plus I just love to read your comments****!**_

_**Ahem. 'Till next time I post up more wing!kink! **_

_***waves***_

_**Check ya later!**_


End file.
